The Fanfic of Insanity
by TriNegativity
Summary: Complete Insanity(duh.) 4 way crossover with YGO, YYH, Demon Diary(Only in first chapter), and Gundam Wing(chapter 2 and up.) Truth or Dare and other party games, with psychos as the somewhat unwilling hosts.YaoiShonen Ai.
1. Arrival of Randomness

Fanfic of Insanity By MarMar3 and DarkFire180  
  
Chapter One: Arrival of Randomness  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing. If we did, then there would be too many Yaoi couples to count and anime would have it's own Japanese subtitled channel. Once again, for those who are slow, we own nothing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bla-speaking  
  
'bla'-thinking(like we do this)  
  
*bla*-actions  
  
~bla~-text  
  
DarkFire(DF) and MarMar(MM) were sitting around DF's room. They were working laboriously to fix DF's computer (meaning DF was working and MM was sitting there reading obscene yaoi mangas she wasn't supposed to have.)  
  
DF: MM, when are you going to get off your lazy ass and help me?  
  
MM: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! NEVER!! Besides, why should I help you when you are the one who broke it in the first place?  
  
DF:YOU BROKE IT!!!  
  
MM: Fishies are swimming round and round @_@  
  
DF:-_-o I am never letting you have sugar again.  
  
MM: Ooooo pretty colors! *yanks one of the wires and eats it*  
  
DF:YOU IDIOT!!! YOU JUST MADE IT IMPOSSIBLE TO FIX MY MACHINE!!  
  
MM: ...................so?  
  
~Suddenly a bright light and fog fills the room. When it clears, the very confused casts of YYH, YGO, and Demon Diary are standing there.~  
  
Raenef: COOL! WE JUST FELL INTO A MOVIE!  
  
Hiei: Great. It's a Kuwabaka clone.  
  
Eclipse:HOW DARE YOU TALK THAT WAY TO A DEMON LORD?!  
  
Raenef: Was that an insult? Oh...umm... *attempts to think* Er... HOW DARE YOU ADMONISH ME, VERMIN?  
  
Hiei:...........  
  
MM: *sees Bakura* BAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA....etc...  
  
~Five hours later~  
  
Everyone:*asleep*  
  
MM: ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA....!!! Hey wait a minute....why is everyone asleep? *carefully pokes DF* DF WAKE UP!  
  
DF:GET IT AWAY!!*attacks MM*  
  
MM: X_X owww.....  
  
DF:oops...  
  
Everyone else:*worships DF for shutting up MM*  
  
MM: *glomps Bakura*  
  
Bakura:GET THIS BITCH OFF ME!!!  
  
MM: *hits Bakura with purse* Damn your language!.... Oh well! *glomps some more*  
  
Everyone else:uhhh....  
  
Yuugi:Wow, if I knew it was that easy to get rid of him...  
  
Bakura: @____@ WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KEEP IN THERE?!  
  
MM: *starts listing casually* Manga, money, contact holder, gum, illegal drugs, a brick, naked Bakura pictures..  
  
Bakura: WHAT!?  
  
MM: Just kidding, I only have one.  
  
Everyone:O_____O TMI!TMI!(too much info.)  
  
Ryou: Back off! Bakura's mine! *sees picture of Bakura in a flowery pink dress with a very short skirt on MM's keychain* Wow Baku-chan! You should dress up like this! *points*  
  
Everyone:O_O Baku-chan?  
  
Bakura:Hell no! And I told you not to call me that in public!  
  
Genkai:Why are we here? I need dimwit to finish his training.  
  
Yusuke: Shut up grandma! And this is a welcome break from boot camp.  
  
Kuwabaka:*sees Erutis* Hey look, Kurama! You got a twin brother!  
  
Erutis:BROTHER?!*begins beating up Kuwabaka*  
  
Kuwabaka:*is very confused and tries to use his brain which results in automatic shutdown(in other words, he knocked himself out by trying to think)*  
  
Chris:*is just waking up*WHERE ARE WE AND HOW THE HELL DID WE GET HERE?!  
  
DF:MM screwed up my computer and now you're stuck here until I can fix it.  
  
MM: *wire needed to fix computer is currently digesting in her stomach*  
  
Honda:So what do we do now?  
  
Tea:I know! We can paint smiley faces on each others' hands and talk about how great our friends are!  
  
DF:*eye twitches* DIE FRIENDSHIP BITCH!!!*flamethrower magically appears in hands and she begins to chase Tea around the room*  
  
MM:*snatches DF into random private space and burns up flamethrower*Whadda we do now? Your parents could come in any minute with that damn racket these...characters...are making!  
  
DF:Three things...first, my room is soundproof so I can practice Percussion without disturbing anyone, second, my parents are out at the moment, third, THEY AND MY BROTHER ARE ON VACATION AND WE'RE HERE ALONE!!!  
  
MM: Oh... *goes back into normal world* Sooooo.... How bout we play... Truth or Dare!?  
  
DF:Fine with me...as long as I get to torture some of the characters.  
  
MM: Ok me too! *tells anime characters what we are going to do*  
  
~all sit in screwed up circle~  
  
DF: I'll go first...Eclipse, Truth or Dare?  
  
Eclipse:I have no idea why I'm participating in such a childish game....dare.  
  
DF::*smirking* I dare you to do what was on Granvirias' page 182.  
  
Erutis and Chris:...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else:*clueless*  
  
Keiko:What was it?  
  
MM: He has to dress up in a pink frilly dress and say to Raenef "Awake fair prince!". Although he doesn't really look good in a dress.... Raenef looks good in a pink miniskirt though....  
  
Everyone:O_O 'How does she know...then again I don't want to find out.'  
  
Raenef: *still clueless*  
  
DF:And just to make things more interesting.....*snaps her fingers and Raenef is now evil Raenef...another snap and Eclipse is in said outfit*  
  
YYH and YGO casts and remaining DD cast: ..... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!  
  
Eclipse*walks up to Raenef**in girlish voice* Awake fair prince!  
  
Everyone except Raenef:BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!  
  
Raenef:*eye twitches*WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! YOU ARE A DEMON OF HIGH STATUS UNDER THE GREAT RAENEF V! WHY ARE YOU IN A DRESS?!  
  
~DF snaps her fingers and he turns back to normal~  
  
Raenef:*takes one look at Eclipse*BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Eclipse: I hereby summon the shadows of all true evil...The darkest energies of this world...  
  
~suddenly the sphere of energy extinguishes~  
  
MM: NO KILLING OR PERMANENTLY INJURING THE AUTHORESSES OR ANYONE FOR THAT MATTER EXCEPT... *takes out list* Um... TEA, KUWABAKA, HONDA, JOUNOCHI, BOTAN, MOKUBA (just to annoy the hell out of Kaiba), KRAYON (what kind of name is that), and...when he gets perverted, YUSUKE!  
  
Said persons/idiots/inferior life forms/crossdressing straight guys(Krayon, for those who are lost):HEY!!!!!!!  
  
Eclipse:Can I get out of this now?  
  
MM: Sure, but one thing... Raenef is the only one who can take you out of that dress...  
  
Eclispse and Reanef: WTF? *look at each other* *blush*  
  
MM: *insane evil laughter*  
  
Everyone else: Um....  
  
DF: She's a YAOI freak....and who the hell made up that condition?!  
  
MM: ME!!!! *tries to imitate Bakura's evil laugh when Dark Necrophile is destroyed in the Japanese version and fails miserably*  
  
Everyone:*backs away scared, especially Kurama and Hiei since there are so many YAOI fics about them.*  
  
DF: Don't worry YYH crew, MM doesn't know enough about you to create good YAOI and I suck at writing it.  
  
YYH cast:*looks relieved*  
  
YGO cast:*still scared*  
  
MM: *smirks at YYH cast* Sure I don't really know the plot...but that's what PWP fics were made for.  
  
YYH crew:*looks scared again*  
  
DF:NO! YYH is mine!You can't mess with it, just like I can't mess with YGO.  
  
YYH:*deeply relieved*  
  
YGO:*still scared*  
  
MM: Really? Then that means I get to kill Tea! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
DF: No, as long as you can kill the kitty-loving baka(which you can), I can kill Tea  
  
MM: But I don't want to kill the baka, or at least not yet. I wanna write YAOI!  
  
DF:TOO BAD!  
  
DF:Sorry, we'll go away from the randomness and back to the story.  
  
MM: Whadda ya mean away from the randomness? The story is randomness! And there is absolutely nothing random about me trying to slash everything, you know this very well!  
  
DF: Just get back to the story!  
  
MM: Fine, I'll slash it later. Fair enough?  
  
DF: NO! YYH will not have YAOI! Got it?  
  
MM: What is it about the YYH fans I know and yaoi? Why can't I slash it?  
  
DF: Cause I said so. Sorry, we'll shut up now and get back to the fic.  
  
MM: Knowing that, I'll probably write some just to piss you off...anyways...  
  
DF: Do that and your face will soon have an encounter with Mrs. Fist. And your heavy purse can't save you. Got it?  
  
MM: I still fail to see your logic.... But whatever.... *evil grin* I'll be back. *disappears into thin air*  
  
DF: I just lost all respect for YAOI fans....  
  
Eclipse: ........ *glares at DF* Do you have a problem with YAOI?  
  
DF: Whether I have a problem with it or not is none of your concern. Get back on topic or you will soon find yourself on the ground.  
  
Eclipse: Fine, be homophobic. Anyway, where do I change? And you are going to have to bring MM back somehow so she can write since she likes yaoi and you hate it, I doubt I would enjoy a scene by YOU.  
  
DF:I AM NOT HOMOPHOBIC! I just enjoy the suffering of all characters and Yaoi would be too much fun.  
  
Eclipse: You are just getting out of this by your flattery of yaoi...anyway bring MM back, she has to write this.  
  
DF:Fine....first I have to find her.....now where is the least likely place she'll be?  
  
~At a Mothers Against Drunk Driving Convention~  
  
MM: She'll never find me here... *smirk* The best thing about yaoi is there ARE NO mothers so characters can get drunk as much as possible....  
  
DF:*poofs MM back to her room*Gotcha.  
  
MM: Damnit... I was busy laughing at all the people cuz they can't get drunk cuz they're mothers and YAOI HAS NO MOTHERS CUZ THEY'RE ALL GUYS SO THEY CAN GET DRUNK! MANY GREAT FANFICS HAVE BEEN BORN OUT OF CHARACTER DRUNKEDNESS! Now lets get back to the game. So what was happening?  
  
Eclipse:I need a place to change...  
  
DF: Over there*points to changing area with a screen in front of it*  
  
Eclipse: *drags Raenef to changing area* Now get me out of this dress!  
  
Raenef: *scared* Y-yes master.  
  
Eclipse: For the last time YOU are MY master. You will reign in terror over your subjects, that means ME!  
  
Raenef: Oh...  
  
~thirty minutes later strange noises are coming from behind the screen~  
  
Yukina: What are they doing?  
  
MM: *evil grin* Well...  
  
DF:*smacks MM in the back of her head before she finishes her sentence so Hiei doesn't have an excuse to kill her*(as if he didn't have one already)  
  
Shiziru*covers Yukina's ears*  
  
MM: *cries* Why is everyone like that around me? Oh and DF, he couldn't hurt me anyways, remember?  
  
DF: Yes, but more then likely, he'll find a way around that.  
  
MM: Since when have you ever cared for my well-being?  
  
~noises come from behind the screen~  
  
Kurama: This is getting ridiculous!  
  
DF:*snaps her fingers and Raenef and Eclipse appear in normal clothes*  
  
MM: THAT COMPLETELY DEFEATS THE PURPOSE OF MY RULE ABOUT THE PINK DRESS!  
  
DF:I think 30 minutes is long enough. It's your turn Eclipse.  
  
Eclipse:*Breathless and blushing*Uhhh.....Botan, Truth or Dare?  
  
Botan: Truth, I guess.  
  
Yusuke:Chicken.  
  
Botan:*glares at Yusuke*  
  
Eclipse: Who do you have a crush on?  
  
Botan*turns red and mutters something no one can hear*  
  
Everyone:Wha?  
  
Botan: KOENMA!  
  
MM: Isn't he puny and mushroom-shaped?  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara and Jin:*fall over laughing*  
  
Koenma:*annoyed* I HAVE MY TEEN FORM YOU KNOW!  
  
MM: Forgive me but I have only read the first two mangas.  
  
Botan:*blushing* DF, truth or dare?  
  
DF:*smirking* Dare.  
  
Botan: I dare you to tell which girls and boys you like and hate most in each anime that's here.  
  
DF: Fine. In YYH I'd have to say that Touya and Hiei are the coolest.  
  
Yusuke:Hey, what about me?  
  
DF: You're annoying and complain too much. For girls, Genkai and Shiziru kick ass!  
  
* Genkai and Hiei smirk while Touya has a blank look on his face and Shiziru smokes a cigarette*  
  
DF: In YYH, the boys and girls I dislike most would be Kuwabaka, Keiko, and Botan. Kuwabaka is ugly, weak, and stupid, while Keiko is a goody two shoes and Botan is just too happy. In YGO, Seto and Mai rule while I dislike Jounochi .As for girls I dislike, *gestures to smoldering pile of ashes that used to be Tea* What more can I say? In Demon Diary, Erutis, Eclipse, and Raenef kick ass, while Krayon is a straight, crossdressing, freak. *smirks*Now, Kuwabaka, truth or dare?  
  
Kuwabaka: It's Kuwabara. Dare.  
  
DF:*smirking* Hiei, would you like to help me with the dare?  
  
Hiei:*smirks and whispers something to her*  
  
DF:*smirks wider* Agreed. Kuwabaka, we dare you to kiss Jounochi on the lips with tongue for two minutes.  
  
Everyone besides said two:*cracks up*  
  
MM: Does anyone have a camera? These two are so stupid even I can probably blackmail them.  
  
Kuwabaka and Jounochi:*look horrified*HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DF:*smirking her ass off* Either that or you can both take the alternative.  
  
Jounochi:Do we even want to know what that is?  
  
DF:Jounochi can give up on his sister and Kuwabaka can give up on his "girlfriend"(aka Yukina for those of you who are complete idiots MM: Hey!)and they may never speak to or look at you again.  
  
Hiei and Seto:*look very happy at this*  
  
Kuwabaka: (to Jounochi ) You're hitting on your sister?  
  
MM: *for the first time in her life pulls off a successful anime fall*  
  
DF and Hiei:Idiot.  
  
DF:So, are you going to take the dare or not?  
  
Kuwabaka and Jounochi: *grimace* We'll take the dare.  
  
Yusuke:Now this I've got to see.  
  
Keiko:*slaps Yusuke for no apparent reason(does she really need a reason to hit him?)*  
  
~Kuwabaka and Jounochi reluctantly pull towards each other.All people(and demons) whip out cameras and video cameras.~  
  
Kuwabara(I'm actually calling him by his real name! AHHHH! It's a sign of the apocalypse!):Do you guys have to do that?  
  
MM: Yup. ^_____________^  
  
Touya: She seems even crazier then Jin.  
  
Jin: Hey! Ah'm not crazy!(MM:This is her sad, sad, attempt at Jin's accent, which I have never actually heard. DF:Hey!)  
  
Yusuke:Yeah, right.  
  
Jin:You're crazier then me Urameshi!  
  
Kurama: I must admit, that is a huge accomplishment.  
  
DF:Yeah, yeah. Let's go ahead and get high quality blackmail now.  
  
~Kuwabaka and Jounochi finish kissing ~  
  
MM: Damnit you morons kept arguing so long we totally missed this blackmail opportunity.  
  
DF:*Holds up vid. Camera smirking* I don't know about you, but I managed to get blackmail.  
  
Hiei"*smirks* Same here.  
  
MM: Someone PLEASE give me a copy! *really bad puppy dog eyes that make you want to kill her just to make them go away so she'll stop annoying you*  
  
DF:*restrains herself from killing MM* Here. Now stop with the puppy dog eyes!  
  
MM: *takes tape* Thank you!  
  
Kurama: Kuwabara, I believe that it's your turn.  
  
Kuwabaka: Finally, someone calls me by my real name!*attempts to think* @____@ Brain strain........  
  
Jounochi: Fine, I'll take his turn.  
  
MM: (mutters) The idiots unite.  
  
DF:*hears MM* *mutturs* I have to agree.....  
  
Jounochi: Hmmm.......Kaiba...truth or dare?  
  
Kaiba: Dare.  
  
Jounochi: Ok! I dare you to not call me a dog ever again!  
  
Kaiba: Fine, mutt.  
  
Jounochi:*tries to attack Kaiba and fails miserably*  
  
Kaiba: My turn. MM, truth or dare?  
  
MM: You're an anime character, and consenquetly hate me, so truth.  
  
Kaiba:You're more cowardly then the mutt over there.  
  
Jounochi:*glares at Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba:*glares back*  
  
Jounochi: *dies of scaredness*  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabaka, Chris, Erutis, and Jin:*crack up*  
  
MM: Ok, what is my truth?  
  
Kaiba:.......Which guys do you think are the hottest of each anime here?  
  
MM: ........ Well...In YGO I think Bakura is easily the hottest guy! On YYH either Hiei or Kurama, nobody really looks that hot, and on Demon Diary, Raenef.  
  
Ryou: Wow, she said that all without blushing once...  
  
MM: Right, ok now. Baku-chan, Truth or Dare?  
  
Bakura: Don't call me that!  
  
MM: Bakura then. Truth or Dare?  
  
Bakura: I'm not a chicken like you. Dare.  
  
MM: Fine, I dare you to kiss me on the lips for a minute.  
  
Touya: She has no shame.  
  
MM: ^___^  
  
Bakura: And what if I don't want to kiss you?  
  
MM: Then... You have to make out with Ryou for ten minutes. ^______________________________________________________________________^  
  
Bakura: ......Fine. Come here Ryou.  
  
~Bakura and Ryou make out (awwwww)~  
  
MM:*puts 5th camera back in purse and takes down video cameras she had watching Bakura and Ryou from all angles after ten minutes go by*  
  
DF: Well, we all knew that was going to happen with MM doing the dare. How cute.  
  
MM: And I actually got this one on tape myself!  
  
Bakura: *is still making out with Ryou*  
  
Yusuke: Uhhh...You can stop now.  
  
Bakura and Ryou:*not listening*  
  
DF: *hits them both over the heads and pulls them apart* *muttering* If you were so eager, why didn't you do that sooner?  
  
Bakura:*glares at DF* Yami, Truth or Dare?  
  
Yami: Dare.  
  
Bakura: I dare you to lose to me in a duel!*evil laughter*  
  
Touya, Hiei, and DF: Pathetic...  
  
Bakura: No one ever said I had honor or whatever crap.  
  
Yami: Fine...  
  
~They duel, Yami loses in .05 seconds~  
  
Bakura:MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!!!  
  
Yami: -_- Ok, Hiei, Truth or Dare?  
  
Hiei: I don't trust you. Truth.  
  
Kurama:*whispers something to Yami*  
  
Hiei:*glares at Kurama*  
  
Yami: What's your sister's name?  
  
~ Everyone in the YYH cast(except Kuwabaka and Yukina) looks at him expectantly while the other casts are clueless~  
  
Hiei: *growls* I refuse to answer such a question. Dare.  
  
Yami: It's not honorable to change your answer, but okay. I dare you to read one of Tea's friendship speeches written by Yuugi, because Tea died a slow and painful death, courtesy of DF.  
  
Everybody except Hiei:*cracks up*  
  
Hiei:*growls and glares at Yami* Fine.  
  
Yuugi: *writes speech*  
  
Hiei: *reads* *in scarily happy voice* Friends are the best people in the world. They look out for you and help you and lend you money and would never hurt you. If we didn't have friends we would be very sad but we do have friends so everything will be alright... *continues reading* (MM: I have neither Tea's nor Yuugi's mind and thus cannot come up with friendship speeches) *stops reading* *in Tea-like voice* I hate my so-called friends and always annoy the hell out of them.  
  
Everyone: *applauds the last sentence*  
  
DF: *smirks* Thank you for that idiotic speech. It's your turn.  
  
Hiei: Honda. Truth or Dare.  
  
Honda: Like I'm going to wimp out on this. Dare.  
  
Hiei: *smirks* I dare you to listen to Brittany Spears for two hours on end.  
  
Honda: Ok! *smiles* I do that anyway!  
  
Everyone else: O_O  
  
Honda: Before I start, Kurama, Truth or Dare?  
  
Kurama: I believe I shall take dare.  
  
Honda: I dare you to switch places with Erutis.  
  
Chris: BWAHAHAHA! You look like a boy, Erutis, and now's your chance to be one!  
  
Erutis: WHAT WAS THAT?! *begins beating up Chris*  
  
Honda: *starts listening to BS* (DF: do you get it or are you a complete idiot?)  
  
DF: *snaps her fingers and Erutis and Kurama switch clothes and Kurama is now the one beating up Chris*  
  
Chris: *dies*  
  
Kurama: Oops...  
  
Honda: *singing* Oops I did it again... *starts dancing*  
  
Everyone: _ SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
Kurama: Yusuke, Truth or Dare?  
  
Yusuke: Dare. (Jounochi: dun dun dun! DF: SHUT UP! *smacks Jounochi on the back of his head*)  
  
Kurama: I dare you to let Keiko slap you every time you cuss or call Genkai 'grandma'. *goes youko* MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yusuke: *freaked out* Shit...  
  
Keiko: *slaps Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: @_@ Damn that hurt.  
  
Keiko: *slaps him again*  
  
MM: (to Yusuke) Not the sharpest knife in the box, ne?  
  
Yusuke: Shut up. Keiko, Truth or Dare?  
  
Keiko: Dare.  
  
Kuwabaka: Woah, Goody-girl has a wild side.  
  
Keiko: *slaps Kuwabaka*  
  
Kuwabaka: @_@ Oww  
  
Yusuke: I dare you not to slap me for the rest of the game!  
  
Kurama: You can't do that Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: Da-*sees Keiko ready to slap him* -rn it! Yukina, Truth or Dare?  
  
Yukina: Truth please.  
  
Kuwabaka: That's my Yukina, always so polite.  
  
Shiziru: Unlike someone else I know...  
  
DF: *knocks Kuwabaka unconcious* Continue Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: Yukina, what do you really think about Kuwabaka?  
  
Kuwabaka: *listening intently* (he woke up as soon as he heard 'Yukina')  
  
Yukina: Well... (DF: Bear with us, we couldn't come up with anything nice) He's nice and helps me a lot, but he's just a little bit too eagar.  
  
Yusuke and MM: *minds wander into gutter*  
  
Keiko and Df: *smack Yusuke and MM*  
  
MM: What did I do THIS time?  
  
DF: Keep your mind out of the gutter. This fic is rated PG-13.  
  
MM: You're right. Wouldn't be much fun anyways unless it was yaoi.  
  
DF: *mutters* Freak.  
  
Yukina: Isn't it my turn?  
  
Kuwabaka: Yes it is Yukina-san.  
  
Hiei: *death glares at the baka for getting near Yukina*  
  
Yukina: Shizuka, Truth or Dare?  
  
Shizuka: Truth.  
  
Yukina: Who do you like best out of Honda, Otogi, and Kaiba?  
  
Shizuka: *turns bright red and looks at the ground* Why do you ask?  
  
Yukina: Because it's a Truth.  
  
Shizuka: Oh... I knew that... Um... Kaiba.  
  
Jounochi: WHAT? *explodes*  
  
MM: We're losing idiots surprisingly quickly.  
  
DF: You'll be next.  
  
MM: _  
  
Shizuka: Um... I can't decide. Mokuba, Truth or Dare?  
  
Mokuba: Truth. *glances at Kaiba* I mean Dare!  
  
Kaiba: No member of the Kaiba family is chicken.  
  
Shizuka: Ok Mokuba, I dare you to tell me who you like best from the girls in this room.  
  
Mokuba: *majorly blushes* But they're all older then me!  
  
Shizuka: Where did you meet the girl you like?  
  
Mokuba. Here.  
  
Mai: How boring.  
  
Mokuba: *attempts a Kaiba death glare*  
  
Everyone else including Kaiba: *bursts out laughing at Mokuba's sorry attempt*  
  
Mokuba: Ok... I like... *blush*... Yukina.  
  
Yukina: *blush*  
  
Kuwabaka: NO WAY IN HELL IS SHORTY GETTING MY GIRL!  
  
Hiei: *death glares at both Kuwabaka and Mokuba* Hn.  
  
Jin: Wow you havn't said that for the entire fic!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Mokuba: Jin, Truth or Dare?  
  
Jin: I'm not afraid. Dare me.  
  
DF: *smirks and whispers something to Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: I dare you to lay off the sugar, caffeine, coffee, and Swedish fish for an entire week.  
  
Jin: What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: Good dare.  
  
Touya: Thank you.  
  
DF: No problem. Jin, stop having hysterics and take your turn.  
  
Jin: Alright. Touya, Truth or Dare?  
  
Touya: Dare.  
  
Jin: I dare you to smile.  
  
Touya: *smiles*  
  
Everyone else, even the non-yyh casts: *backs away slowly*  
  
Touya: *frowns*  
  
Everyone else: *calms down*  
  
Touya: Alright. Mai, Truth or Dare.  
  
Mai: Whadda you think, hon. Dare. *winks* (MM: *reads what DF just typed* HAHAHAHA DF: What? That's how she talks. MM: I know.)  
  
Touya: *disturbed* I dare you to tell us what you really think of Jounochi.  
  
Jounochi: *comes back from the dead to listen* (MM: Damn I thought we were rid of him for good.)  
  
Mai: Well he's nice, I'll give him that. But he's way too stupid and ugly and is a total loser.  
  
Kaiba: Well, what do you know? The mutt can't even get a girlfriend.  
  
Kuwabaka: I thought he was dating his sister...?  
  
Everyone: *anime fall*  
  
DF: His sister likes Kaiba you idiot!  
  
Kuwabaka: Oh, wouldn't that be cheating on her brother?  
  
MM: He's not dating his sister.  
  
Kuwabaka: That will really throw off the marriage.  
  
MM: NO! Besides, I'm gonna write them all gay anyways so it doesn't really matter.  
  
DF: Don't even think about it. Yaoi is one thing, brother-sister relationships are another.  
  
MM: -_- First of all, its called incest. Second of all, I'm gonna write them all GAY so they can't be with each other because Jounochi is a BOY (I think) and Shizuka is a GIRL.  
  
DF: Whatever. Mai, its your turn.  
  
Mai: *thinks* (MM: Yes she CAN actually think!) Shiziru, Truth or Dare?  
  
Shiziru: Dare.  
  
Mai: A girl of few words I see. I dare you to tell us about your boyfriend/crush.  
  
Kuwabaka: *is suddenly interested*  
  
Shiziru: Not that its any of your business, but... *turns red and mutters some thing*  
  
Kuwabaka: What?  
  
Hiei: Take a guess baka. Even YOU should be able to figure it out.  
  
Kurama: She said Sakyo.  
  
DF: Duh.  
  
Kuwabaka: *tries to death glare at DF but fails miserably* I wish my honor code didn't prevent me from attacking girls.  
  
DF: Like you could beat me.  
  
MM: Who's Sakyo?  
  
Yusuke: Some dead guy from the Dark Tournament.  
  
Shiziru: *ignoring the idiots (Yusuke, Kuwabaka, and MM)* (MM: HEY! _) Genkai, Truth or Dare?  
  
Genkai: Dare.  
  
Shiziru: Beat up Yusuke mercilessly during his training.  
  
Genkai: *smirks* Can do.  
  
Yusuke: HEY! WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT DAMN DARE?!?  
  
Keiko: *slaps Yusuke* (the dare is still in effect)  
  
Shiziru: It was the only thing I could think of. DF: Alright, that's the first chapter. Next time, we play I've Never and Spin the Bottle and the GW characters finally make an appearance. MM and I will work on getting the next chapter up ASAP, but we'll try harder if you review! 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note (You all hate me for this, don't you?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DF here. Sorry to keep you all waiting only to get an author's note, but MM and I have to be in contact to write the chapters, and, during Spring Break, she has gone skiing. Hell, I don't think that she even knows that I've posted the fic. Anyways, sorry, but I don't think that this'll be updated until after Spring Break. We have part of a chapter done, but I'm not going to post it until I do all of two things. 1) Make sure that she won't be after my blood for posting this in the first place and 2) Talk with her and actually get chapter 2 done. I have enough going on right now without an angry purse-wielding maniac after me. Once again, sorry for the inconvenience, and I can guarantee that we'll update after Spring Break. *ducks under desk to avoid sharp things thrown by angry readers* Hey, it's not my fault! I don't even know if I'll survive once she's found out that I've posted the fic! I'm going to prepare, just in case she gets pissed off. Ja. *runs off to find something that can withstand a nuclear explosion* 


	3. Ch2:Who the Hell Are They?

Fanfic of Insanity  
  
Chapter 2: Who the Hell Are They?  
  
Reviewer Responses  
  
Rioni26: Glad you liked it. You were our first reviewer in the YGO one. Thank you!*throws all YYH and YGO bishounen plushies to you*  
  
Rose Spirit: Glad you liked it. Yes, it was a long chapter, but you better get used to it! We will have some of the longest chapters in humor fics ever!*gives you a cookie*  
  
Kittengrl39: Sorry, but as you can see, Truth or Dare is over. We'll try to incorporate the truth you suggested in I Never though. Thanks for the idea! *gives you a kitten*  
  
ChrryBlssm: Thanks for reviewing. You're right, it IS random insanity. *throws you plushies of GW characters*  
  
Disclaimer:As always, MM and DF own nothing. We never will own anything. So, if you sue us, the most you'll get is a forsaken Barney DVD because MM will die before she gives away her yaoi thoughts. ^__^  
  
Flamers: If you flame us, be prepared to be taught new cuss words. MM and DF have no qualms about cursing at you(in several different languages). So if you can't take it, don't flame!(Constructive criticism is accepted and taken to heart.)  
  
DF: I hope that covered everything.  
  
Bakura: What do we do now?  
  
Tea: *suddenly comes back to life* We can be friends!!!  
  
Everyone else: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
DF: WHY WON'T YOU DIE BITCH?!  
  
Tea:*with evil grin* Friendship never dies!  
  
DF: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Wait, that gives me a few ideas...*pulls various torture devices out of nowhere* Mwhahahahhahahahaha...  
  
MM: *not listening, reading GW fanfics on DF's computer*  
  
DF: *notices MM* WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?  
  
~Gundam Wing characters and Malik and Marik suddenly fall in~  
  
Wu Fei: Where the hell are we?  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Hiei: *glares at Heero* Hn.  
  
Duo, Yusuke, and Kuwabaka: *laughs*  
  
MM: This room is getting crowded... Lets watch TV.  
  
DF: No. We could never decide on what to watch seeing as several people here can't take a horror movie. Let's play either I Never or Spin the Bottle.  
  
MM: *evil grin at her favorite yaoi couples*  
  
Yaoi couples (Bakura/Ryou, Heero/Duo, Eclipse/Raenef, Yami/Kaiba, Trowa/Quatre, Marik/Malik, Jounochi/Yuugi, and Treize/Zechs): O_O *gulp*  
  
Relena: I think we should play a game with lots of pink! *heart*  
  
Everyone else: *is scared* HELL NO!  
  
MM: Lets play I Never first... *evil, evil grin*  
  
Raenef: Don't you have to drink alcohol to play that?  
  
DF: Exactly...  
  
Ryou: But we're under 21!  
  
Bakura, Malik, Eclipse, Marik, Hiei, Genkai, Trieze, Zechs, Yami, Touya, Jin, Botan, and  
  
Koenma: I'M NOT UNDER 21!!!( Yukina would say that as well, but we're keeping her IC)  
  
DF: To hell with the age limit, we'll all drink.  
  
MM: YAY! ^_____^  
  
Shizuka: Are you sure?  
  
Yusuke and Duo: HELL YEAH!  
  
MM: OK! *hands out vodka that she had stored god knows where..*  
  
DF: Ok, I'll start. I've never obsessed over someone that I liked.  
  
MM: You made that up just for me. *takes loooooooooooooooong drink*  
  
Relena, Kuwabaka, Mai, Wufei, Ryou, Krayon, Raenef, Eclipse, and Bakura: *take a drink*  
  
Duzell:*randomly appears* You are all idiots.  
  
Kuwabaka: KITTY!!! *runs to glomp Duzie*  
  
Duzell:*turns into Ishtar*  
  
Kuwabaka:O_O AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!*faints* @_@  
  
Duzie: *randomly disappears*  
  
Everyone else: O_O  
  
Trowa: That was...interesting...  
  
Quatre: Yeah...  
  
Botan: ^^ Okay, now what?^^  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Heero: HN!  
  
Hiei and Heero:*start to fight*  
  
Kenshin:*randomly appears* You should not be fighting, that you shouldn't. *randomly disappears*  
  
Raenef: AAAAHH, THE RANDOMNESS! *runs around insanely*  
  
Hiei and Heero: HN!!!  
  
Duo: Your vocabulary is limited, Hee-chan.  
  
Everyone: O_O Duo uses more then two syllable words?!....................wait.......HEE- CHAN?!  
  
Heero: _  
  
Duo: Ehehehehehe....I meant...umm....have you seen the latest movie?  
  
Everyone:-_- Right....  
  
Mai: C'mon hunnys, we've got to get back to the game.  
  
Relena: Is it possible there is someone creepier then me?  
  
Everyone, especially Heero: NO!  
  
Relena:*sees Heero for the first time* HEERO! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND KILL ME!  
  
Heero: OK! *takes out gun*  
  
Relena: No, no, I didn't mean it!  
  
Heero: Damn...*glares triple Heero Yuy patented death glare at Relena*  
  
Duo: Wow, maybe someone annoys him more then me! ^-^  
  
DF: That's impossible.  
  
MM and Duo: *glare at DF*  
  
DF: *ignores glares as she gets them all the time from MM* Raenef, go.  
  
Raenef: ^^ Okay! Even though I'm a demon lord, I've never killed someone!  
  
All the guys in YYH (except Koenma), Genkai, all the guys in GW, Kaiba, Yami, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Eclipse, Erutis, and DF: *take a drink*  
  
MM: Do my sick little fantasies count?  
  
DF: No.  
  
MM: Fine, then I haven't killed someone...yet...*shoves butchering knife back into purse*  
  
Everyone(besides DF as she's used to this):*back away from MM scared*  
  
~MM and DF pause for a drawing break~ .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ............................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
~MM and DF return~  
  
Heero and Duo: *look at what MM was drawing* O_O *look at each other and blush* *proceed to kill MM slowly*  
  
Quatre: What was she drawing?  
  
DF: *looks at drawing* O_O You really DON'T want to know.  
  
Demon Diary Crew: *randomly disappears*  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Yusuke: Okay....  
  
~With the DD cast~  
  
Demon Diary Crew: *land in front of a certain pink wearing samurai that's doing laundry*  
  
Kenshin: O_O Oro? This is unexpected, that it is.  
  
DD cast: *randomly poofs back to Raenef's place*  
  
Kenshin: O__________O Oro?! *faints* @_@ (A/N : Sorry, we couldn't resist.)  
  
~ Now back to your regularly scheduled (insane) program~  
  
DF: Alright...I guess we should get back to the game.  
  
Relena:^^ I'll go! Then Heero can kill me!  
  
Heero:*takes out gun*  
  
Relena: NOT YET!!!  
  
Heero:*grumbles and puts gun away...for now*  
  
Relena: I've never, ever worn an ungirlish color like black!  
  
DF, MM, Bakura, Kaiba, Yami, Yuugi, Jounouchi, all characters in YYH except Botan, and all GW characters except Relena:*take a drink*  
  
MM, DF, Hiei, Yami, and Duo:*drink a lot more then everyone else*  
  
Malik: I SHALL SEND MY RARE HUNTERS TO KILL YOU AND STEAL YOUR EGYPTIAN GOD CARDS!!! MWHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAH!!!!  
  
Yami: But I end up beating you! See, it says so in the script! *holds up script*  
  
Malik: *looks at script* WHAT?! NO WAY IN HELL!!! *steals script* Mwhahahahhahahahaha....*writes new script* NOW YOU SHALL PAY YAMI!!!!  
  
MM: Pass the popcorn.  
  
DF: *hands MM popcorn* This is better then I never, I guess. Mabey we should cut it short. How about one more confession?  
  
MM: Fine, but then we play spin the bottle. *evil, evil, evil, evil, evil, grin at favorite yaoi couples(again)*  
  
Yaoi couples: *are too busy watching the duel between Yami and Malik to notice*  
  
MM:*thanks yaoi god and Shinigami that they didn't notice*  
  
Duo:*turns around* Who's thanking me?  
  
DF: Alright, lets ignore the power-hungry freaks and do one more I Never.  
  
Quatre: Then what?  
  
DF: Then we go to sleep. MM will be choosing the sleeping arrangements.  
  
Everyone:O_O We are so screwed.  
  
MM: Literally...*innocent smile that fools no one*  
  
DF: Come on, lets get on with the game.  
  
~All sit in screwed up decagon(LOL)~  
  
DF: Who should go now? Hmm.. How bout you Yukina?  
  
Yukina: Okay....I've never dyed my hair.  
  
Botan, MM, Yuugi, and Yami:*take a drink*  
  
Everyone: We saw that coming....  
  
DF: Time for bed. We should get to sleep early, as some people won't get much sleep with MM picking the assignments.  
  
MM:*pervy grin* Alright, Bakura and Ryou over there *points in random direction*, Yami and Kaiba over there *diff random direction* Marik and Malik over there *just assume for the rest of the time she pairs people off like this she points*, Jounochi and Yuugi over there, Heero and Duo in the closet-  
  
DF: No, everyone stays in here.  
  
MM: Why?  
  
DF: I want to make sure that they don't blow up my room.  
  
MM: Uhh... Why would they do that, I had something very different in mind for them...  
  
DF: They would blow up my room to get far away from this insanity. Continue.  
  
MM: Fine, Heero and Duo over there, Trowa and Quatre over there, Treize and Zechs over there... and uh Relena in the toilet.  
  
DF: No, she stays in here just like everyone else. All the other people, just find a spot and feel lucky that MM isn't going to videotape you as she's sleeping next to me. I'm a light sleeper and she'll have to make SOME noise to get the tapes.  
  
MM: You're no fun...  
  
Kuwabaka: *tries to get next to Yukina*  
  
Hiei: *notices the baka and knocks him out* Hn.  
  
Everyone except yaoi couples: *goes to sleep*  
  
The End....for now.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
DF: Sorry it's short, but between school and other activities, MM and I are hard-pressed to find time to breathe, much less write. The activities of the night will be up next chapter, as will Spin the Bottle. So, press that little blue-purple button and review!  
  
MM: Lots of yaoi next chapter, if I get my way. *wink*  
  
DF:.........*backs away from yaoi freak* 


	4. Yes, another AN

Yet Another Author's Note(You're going to hate me even more, aren't you?)  
  
Hey people, DF here(again.) MM and I are doing our best to get the next chapter of the fic out, but it's taking a while. *dodges knives and other point objects thrown by readers and pulls out shield * Ha! I came prepared this time. *sticks head around shield to smirk at readers and dodges another knife* Calm down. This time MM and I have come up with a contest. We will let a select few readers join in our fic. Just send us a profile in either a review or an e-mail, and we'll chose the best ones. NO ROMANCE THAT CAN SCREW UP THE YAOI PAIRINGS. You could be a rabid fangirl to strike jealousy in the heart of the partner(that was corny), but don't expect to end up with the bishy. We'll give you a couple of weeks to enter. Ja. *runs off to consult with MM* 


	5. We're Baaaaack

MM: Mwahaha! I'm back! 'cheesy grin' And since I'm using my vacation time to write this (DF: She's putting off summer reading. And she beat her new game. And she read all her new manga. And she can't draw in the car.) ya'll should review and stuffs. Unfortunately, I had to write this chapter alone. Fortunately, this is a shounen-ai/yaoi chapter, just cuz I say so.

Oh, and I forgot the pairings, so I'll just write my favorites. Whatever.

I wrote half of this on vacation, and the other half under pressure from DF, several months later. So if it sucks, blame her for rushing me.

……………………………………………………………………..

::everybody is gathered in DF's cramped room::

Duo: How are we gonna sleep in here? Its so crowded, we'd have to sleep on top of each other! 'glances at Heero' 'nervous chuckle'

MM: That was kinda the point.

::awkward pause::

Hiei: Hn.

Jounochi: Don't you know that if you want to break an awkward silence, you should do it with a word that is at least one syllable and means something?

MM: I agree. Awkward silences should be broken with a severely out of context scream of 'YAOI!'

Ryou: So, uh, back to the original topic… how do we go to sleep?

MM: I'm so glad you asked, dear Ryou. I have invested several seconds of my time to come up with a plan-

DF: -and we don't want to hear it. Some of us are still remotely innocent.

Yukina: 'blinks in confusion'

Mokuba: Onii-sama, what are they babbling about this time?

MM: 'in teacher voice' Oh, you people ask the most delightful questions! Merely open your FAKE #7 books to page… um… somewhere near the end of the book, to find out!

Mai: I don't want to know.

MM: : )

(MM stops writing this chapter for several months until DF can get her lazy ass back to work again)

MM: Hello! Wait, this already happened. 'glances back at chapter' Ok, um, well, I'm letting a friend borrow FAKE #7, so, um, back to sleeping arrangements.

DF: 'is off reading manga and not paying attention'

MM: So I think we went over this last chapter, but I don't have internet from where I'm perched, so I'll make something up. Ok, now I shall group everyone in pairs: Bakura & Ryou, Heero & Duo, Yami & Kaiba, Jounochi & Yuugi, Trowa & Quatre, Marik & Malik, Treize & Zechs… hm, did I miss anyone? Oh yeah, Honda & Otogi. Now we're done. Can anybody think of anyone else?

All the girls and YYH characters: What about us?

MM: Whatever. But now it seems something is missing. Oh well.

::pairs are sitting together, glaring at MM::

MM: Well? Well? WELL? Why are you just sitting there? 'hyperventilates' Oh right, you need your own separate little space. Hmm… I wonder. Has anyone ever been to an alternative dimension? Or a private place in the house?

Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara: 'raise their hands'

Kuwabara: I can slice through alternative dimensions!

MM: I KNOW! GRR… YOU HURT/KILLED/I DUNNO THE URAOTOKO! GRRRR…. I HATE YOU FOR THAT! ITSUKI'S PET… 'sniff ' 'brightens up' Wait, I know! 'runs to the computer' 'messes stuff up'

::yet another bright, glowy light::

Duo: Are more characters coming?

Heero: Hn. (translation: NOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!!!!)

Mitarai: 'appears in the middle of the room' Hi, I'm pathetic.

MM: Not you! 'puts him back in Mushiyori' (MM: I apologize to any Mitarai fans. Really, I don't have a problem with him, but he really seems to have major sheep syndrome. And you gotta admit, his Japanese voice makes him sound totally vulnerable and, well, pathetic.) 'presses more buttons'

::two characters appear in the middle of the room::

YYH: OH NO!

Sensui: Can you please be quiet? I can't hear the TV… and there's a pretty song on… 'looks around' Or, there was.

Yusuke: But I killed you!

Sensui: And I killed you. So we're even.

Itsuki: Shinobu… you're alive…. 'starts crying'

Sensui: So I am…

Itsuki: Shinobu…

Hiei: This is getting too pathetic for my tastes.

Tea: Aww, they're such good FRIENDS!

MM: 'to Tea' OMG, you're from Funimation, aren't you? 'to Itsuki' Itsuki, you can make gateways to other dimensions, riiiiiiiight?

Itsuki: That is correct.

MM: Then make abuncha dimensions for them! 'points to shounen-ai couples'

Itsuki: I could.

MM: 'gets scary' DO IT!

Perverted people: With who? 'minds in gutter'

Itsuki: I have no reason to.

MM: Yes you do.'creepy smile'

Itsuki: …?

MM: You owe me a favor.

Itsuki: Huh?

MM: Your boyfriend is alive, and seated right next to you.

Mai: But didn't DF ban that yaoi stuff in YuYuHakusho?

MM: Ah, yes, but this is CANON! She can't stop it!

Itsuki: Actually, 'dramatic music is cued' Shinobu is not my boyfriend. I'm just secretly in love with his original personality. 'angst angst'

Sensui: Yes, very secretly.

Everyone else:…

MM: So, will you do it?

Perverted people: 'back to the gutter'

MM: 'is somehow oblivious'

Itsuki:' nods'

MM: YAY! 'dances around room' And don't forget to plant video cameras in every dimension!

Bakura: Ever heard of privacy?

MM: I'll worry about that later.

Ryou: I don't think she really cares.

MM: 'suddenly understands the pervertedness from earlier' Ooooohhh… (DF: Actually, there is another story of her delayed reaction perversity. She'll type it up after the chapter is over. MM: STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR OUR NOT-SO-UNIQUE BEHIND THE SCENES LOOK AT MY STUPIDITY!)

Itsuki: 'creates gateways to random dimensions'

Shounen-ai couples: 'go in dimensions'

Shizuru: That was pretty anti-climactic...

MM: 'shoves vid cams in dimensions'

Gateways: 'close up'

Itsuki: 'conjures up the Uraotoko that is somehow back alive and him and Sensui disappear into it'

::Everybody sits in a 'circle' that would give a geometry teacher nightmares for a year::

DF: I finished reading your Utena movie manga! I didn't really get it because it was in Japanese, but at least nobody turned into a car!

MM: Um… yeah!

Yusuke: 'grabs manga' 'oogles hentai'

DF: Say, weren't there more people? I seem to remember that your favorite yaoi couples were here…

MM: Oh dear, where could they be?

Mai: They're in a better place.

DF: I refuse to believe that MM would just kill off her favorite yaoi couples…

MM: Really! And all the yaoi couples have somebody die! In that Rurouni Kenshin movie, both people died, and Sensui dies… 'starts crying'

Mai: Seriously, they're in a better place.

DF:'turns to MM' What did you do?

MM: nothing…

DF: I WILL find out.

MM: Um… no…

DF: Yes, I will.

::in the 'dimension' Itsuki sent Bakura and Ryou to::

Ryou: Oooh, it's a soft couch with stuff on it.

Bakura:…

Ryou: Lets remove the stuff!

Bakura:…

Ryou: Then we can get it on on this couch!

Bakura: OKAY!

::they proceed to remove stuff::

Ryou: Hey, this envelope has drawings and stuff, which are drawn by the sender. Its from an 'MM' to a 'DF'.

Bakura: No way… but that would mean we're…

Ryou: Oh…no…

Bakura: Oh… well. 'pounces Ryou'

::back to DF's room::

MM: NO!

DF: YES!

MM: NO!

DF: YES!

MM: NO!

Kurama: Remind me again why they're fighting…

DF: I will hurt you! Severely!

MM: Meep! 'runs downstairs into kitchen'

DF: 'follows' YOU WILL SUFFER! I'M SUGER-HIGH EVEN THOUGH I HAVEN'T HAD ANY SUGAR!

MM: Yummy cookies! Munchies!

DF: 'is angry' 'is pissed' 'is furious'(MM had a thesaurus lying around) Hey, what is that sound coming from the TV room?

MM: What sound? 'listens' Oh, it sounds like a yaoi doujinshi come to life!

DF: WHAT? 'storms over'

Bakura and Ryou: 'making out on the couch'

DF: Oh, my f--ing God-Who-I-Don't-Believe-In…

MM: 'still eating' What is it? 'walks over'

DF: Oh no.

MM: Wow… 'melts into a pile of mush'

DF: I told you I would find out what you did. 'is proud' Now, to find where you hid the others…

MM: 'not listening'

::suddenly, the front door opens::

DF's Mom: Hi girls, we're back early. How was your stay?

DF's Dad: We had fun doing whatever plot device we where doing.

DF's little brother: What are those weird noises?

DF and MM: This can't be happening…

Ryou: KURA!

Bakura: RYOU!

Kurama: 'pokes his head downstairs' Konnichiwa! Ore wa Minamino Suuichi desu. Yoroshiku.

Hiei: Hn.

Tea: Hi, lets all be friends!

Mai: Whats the matter, why is everyone just standing here?

Serenity: Where is Joey?

Botan: HI!

Jin: 'some greeting in weird English-dubbed irish accent that MM can't write 'cause she's never heard him speak in English'

Touya: …

Relena: Where is Heero? Lets talk about peace!

Yukina: It's a pleasure to meet you, new people.

Koenma: MM doesn't know or care what my personality is, but I had to say something.

Mitarai: I don't know why I'm here, and the dubbers will edit out the BLOOD and SELF-MULITATION involved with my territory and make me into a LAME character.

Mokuba: Hey, are you DF's parents?

Isis: My Millenium Tauk says that DF is grounded.

Miho: Was I here before?

Ryou: KURAKURAKURAKURA!

Bakura: RYOURYOURYOURYOU!

DF and MM: 'twitch twitch'

…………………………………………………………………………….

MM: Not really a cliffhanger, but whatever! Finally, after all that nagging, it wasn't too hard to write this! Haha, I succeeded in writing the yaoi chapter without using any words that would set off that weird tracking system in my computer, na no da!

Now, for that random extra scene:

Chels-Chels (CC- its not her penname by the way, just her nickname), MarMar3 (MM), and Darkfire180(DF) are at DF's house for a sleepover

Big soft chair in front of the tv: 'sits there'

DF: What do you guys want to watch?

MM: Moo.

CC: X-Men 2! I brought it! 'hugs Hiei plushie'

Hiei plushie: 'suffocates'

MM: YOU'RE KILLING IT!

DF: 'puts dvd into dvd player' 'sits on chair like a normal person' It's the sequel to a movie I never saw!

CC: 'sits on left armrest' 'kinda falls into chair next to DF but stays mostly on armrest' I've seen both X-Men movies!

MM: 'sits on right armrest' 'kinda falls into chair' Me too!

DF: A boy in my place would be very happy.

CC: 'looks at positions' Yeah.

MM: 'looks at positions' Huh? I don't get it!

DF: Shut up so I can hear the movie!

……………………………..

Yes, so, as you can see, even I have trouble being perverted sometime. However, that really alright (hey, 'alright' is the name of an awesome song) cuz I have my yaoi perv mind which doesn't really miss anything. HAHA!

MM: Review! Clickie the button, the pretty button, and review!


	6. The Hellhole of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

Ch. 6….The Hellhole of DOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DF: We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack…..'looks at title of last chapter' I need to start being more original….Speaking of Ch.5, we've redone it so people can actually read it. Go check it out.

MM: But the question is…WHY? WHY ARE WE HERE? WHY ARE WE TYPING? WHY DO WE EXIST? WHY AREN'T I READING A LEMON RIGHT NOW-

DF:I am never having a deep conversation with you again. Ever. Now, where did we leave off?

MM: WHO CARES? WHAT IS REAL? WHO-

DF: …..'ignores her' Oh yeah, we need to come up with the reviewers that are going to be in the fic. Hiei Plushy Obsesser, you're in (of course), as are Rose Spirit, and Lunar Drariolf. Lunar, we don't have enough on your personality at the moment, so if we screw up, oh well. E-mail us.

MM: Or email her. Not me. I'm busy. I have a mission. And it is not what you think it is. And it has nothing to do with radioactive squirrels. I promise.

DF: ….Riiiiiight. Inside joke. Don't ask. And, now that we've wasted your time totally and completely, we present the fic!

MM: Will somebody help me with my mission? 'uber one-track mind-luckily, it switches often'

123456776576415427476742156754126742164754217421754217542754217… 1243

::In front of DF and MM's school::

DF's Dad: And you two can just stay there and think about what you've done!

MM: Did we do something? 'resumes watching Bakura and Ryou'

DF: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! SCHOOL IS BAD ENOUGH WHEN I'M SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!!!

The rest of the anime characters: 'watching the events unfold'

DF's Dad: 'drives off, leaving everyone in the school from hell'

Everyone:……Great…..

MM: Let's wander aimlessly around the school!

DF:…..Whatever, it's not like we have anything better to do.

Everyone:….What next?

MM: Isn't it so amazing that everyone says the same thing at the same time?

DF: Don't question the system. Remember what happened last time.

Shizuka: What happened?

MM: Everybody ate my food.

Yusuke: 'pokes stomach' Looks like everyone needs to eat your food more.

Everyone: 'nods in agreement'

MM: Not questioning, not questioning…..

Mokuba: What's that glow? I know I've seen it somewhere before….'points to Mr.H's room, where a whiteish glow is….glowing'

MM: AAAAHHHHH! THAT IS THE BEAUTIFUL GLOW THAT IS FANFICTION . NET!!!!!

Touya: Or another website. With a similar color. (How does Touya know about the internet? We'll never know…)

DF: Who would be in here at a time like this…?

MM: THE GEOMETRY DEMON!!!!!

DF: ….Or maybe some semi-existent lifeform. That actually exists.

Relena: I always wanted to meet a semi-existent lifeform!

Genkai: 'holds up mirror' Here. Knock yourself out. Literally.

Relena:  That's not peaceful.

DF: 'ignores others and walks into room'

MM: 'follows'

Everyone else: 'follows'

DF: I'm being stalked.

(A/N: CC is our friend from school- her penname is Hiei Plushy Obsesser, but here we call her CC for Chels-Chels. Oh, and another note: whenever we work on a new chapter, MM usually has a new obsession. Which is how we accumulate characters.

DF: WE ARE NOT ADDING NEW CHARACTERS, DAMNIT!!! WE HAVE ENOUGH ALREADY!!!

MM: Awww, just four? Pweeeeeeaze?

DF: NO!)

CC: 'reading Hiei x Kurama lemon out loud'

Kurama & Hiei: 'back away from each other'

MM: 'tapes'

DF: CC! What are you doing here?

Yusuke: CC? DF? MM? What were your parents on when they named you?

MM: Crack, duh.

CC: 'looks back at characters, holding her Hiei plushie' O.O

Kuwabaka: 'notices plushie' The shrimp got even shrimpier!

Kurama: 'sees Hiei plushie' Awww, Kawaii!

Hiei:……..-.- xxxx

MM: X? Hehehehehe….'gets on computer'

DF: -.- 'whaps head'

CC: 'notices Hiei' O.O 'staaaaaaaaare'

Random Hole: 'appears' 'drops the anime people who were sent to random dimensions and two others on the ground' 'disappears'

Shounen-ai Couples: 'in various states of undress' WTF??!!!!

MM: 'snaps pictures'

Everyone else: O.O

Random Person # 1: Hiei's better!

Random Person # 2: No, Kurama is!

#1:Hiei!

#2: Kurama!

#1:Hiei!

#2: Kurama!

#1:-.- xxxxxx HIEI!!!!!

#2: O.O KURAMA!!!!!

Kurama: Well, I guess there's no need for introductions….

#1: -.- HIEI, DAMNIT!!!

#2: 'points' O.O Kurama!!!! 'glomps'

#1: 'turns' O.O Hiei!!!! 'glomps'

Kurama: O.o 'sweatdrop'

Hiei: -.-xxxxxx

CC: O.O 'snaps out of it' :( MINE!!! 'glomps Hiei'

Kurama: 'trying to keep himself from laughing' 'remembers his fangirl' 'stops laughing'

Hiei: -.- XXXXXXXXX 'throws them both off' Hn.

CC: 'jumps right back on' 'no survival instinct whatsoever'

Hiei: 'eyes Hiei plushie warily'

MM: Plushies hate me!!! 'proceeds to rant about a certain Kamui plushie'

Hiei: -.-xxxx GET. OFF. NOW!!!!

DF: Who the hell are you people? 'points at RP #1 and 2'

#1: I'm Lunar. I'm a girl(duh), I'm 13, and I'm obsessed with coffee, sharp things, bombs, and Hiei. 'looks around' Why isn't Karasu here?

DF: We can put him in later.

Kurama: O.O NO!

#2: Don't worry, Kurama-kun!

MM: Coffee and sharp things? 'strikes Shuichi (from Gravitation) pose' A kindred spirit!!

Kurama: 'looks at person glomping him' Who are you?

#2:  Hi! My name is Nerua! I'm 14, and I'm a girl, as if you couldn't already tell. I really like Kurama, and I'm not too pushy, but I get mad reeeeeeeaaaaaaallllly easily, so watch out! 'gets scary' YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! 

MM: Thanks for the detailed introduction… O.o… Why are you here? I don't mean to be rude, but you just plopped from a random dimension hole in the middle of the most boring place in the world along with my bishies…

Lunar: I'm not sure…'looks at Nerua' You?

Nerua: Nope! 

CC: Yay, a kindred, happy spirit! 'stops glomping Hiei to talk to Nerua'

MM: I have an IRRELAVENT NOTE! (nobody even bothers to look) Since DF is refusing to let me bring in more characters, I shall randomly CHANNEL THEIR SPIRITS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Everyone still stupid enough to be standing near MM: 'back away slowly'

Duo: 'stomach rumbles' I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat around here?

Heero: 'rolls eyes'

DF: Something to eat? Yes. Something edible? No.

Keiko: Where's the cafeteria?

MM: AAAH! THE BRAVERY! THE COURAGE! TO MENTION THE POSSIBILITY OF EATING THAT SHIT!

Yukina: What did that last word mean?

Everyone: 'stays silent, trying to escape Hiei's wrath'

DF:….Follow me. 'walks to cafeteria' If you want to live, don't eat anything pizza-like.

MM: Pizza? Is that what its supposed to be?

Yusuke, Kuwabaka, Duo, Jounouchi, Honda, and Otogi: 'ignore warnings and dive into food'

Lunar: ….That can't be sanitary….

Nerua:  Come on Kurama-kun! Let's go find something to eat. 

MM: There's some potato chips here, and stuff like that, and snack machines outside.

DF: 'sitting down, eating a hamburger and chicken tenders' I was hungry.

MM: 'looks at everyone eating' THE CALORIES!!!!! NOOOOO! (note: as MM is typing this, she is drinking a Frappuchino. Go figure)

DF: 'looks at tray' …..It can't be THAT bad….'proceeds to ignore MM'

Hiei: 'demolishing the school's supply of ice cream' Hn.

Heero: HN.

Quatre: 'blinks as an ominous voice comes out of nowhere' 'shrugs and goes back to eating'

OV: YOU SHALL ALL SUFFER….

Everyone: 'ignores the ominous voice'

OV: ……PAY ATTENTION TO ME DAMMIT!

Trowa: 'glances at loudspeaker system, determines it a prank, and continues reading a book he pulled out of nowhere( Okay, so it came from the school library, but 'out of nowhere sounds SO much more dramatic)'

OV:….YOU SHALL ALL LISTEN TO MY BEAUTIFUL VOICE!!!!!MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!

Kuwabaka: NOW I have a bad feeling about this…

OV: SHUT UP IDIOT!!! AS I WAS SAYING, YOU MUST ALL PAY ATTENTION TO ME!!! I MUST HAVE MY FANGIRLS!!!!

MM: Are you a hot anime bishounen? No? Then go away.

OV: BUT I AM A BISHOUNEN!

OV: NO YOU'RE NOT!

OV: YES I AM! SHUT UP!

Sensui: The ominous voice just evolved into the ominous voiceS

DF: What the hell are YOU doing here?

Sensui: I don't really know… I blame Kazuya… where's Itsuki?.. hm… blah… 'disappears'

OV: THAT WAS INTERESTING…

OV: 'BOOOM'

Intercom System: 'explodes'

OV: 'falls into cafeteria'

YYH Crew: O.O

Lunar and Nerua: O.O

DF and MM: O.O

Everyone else just for the hell of it: O.O

Shishi and Suzuka: -.O Itai…..

Karasu: Kurama…..

Kurama: O.o AHHHHHHH!!! 'runs away'

MM (randomly having Fuuma's spirit): HAHAHAHA! A FELLOW MOLESTER!

Everyone: 'stares at MM' O.O

DF: 'ignores MM' 'to Shishi and Suzuka' Run before she sees you.

MM and CC: SHISHI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'glomps'

Suzuka: I feel unloved. YOU MUST GLOMP THE BEAUTIFUL SUZUKA!!!

Random friend of MM, DF, and CC: 'quoting Happy Bunny' You're ugly. Please go die.

Shishi: I have such loyal fangirls…

Bakura: 'walks from lunch line'

MM and CC: BAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!! 'glomps'

Bakura: GET THESE BITCHES OFF ME!

Shishi: ….. MY FANGIRLS HAVE ABANDONED ME!

DF: Trust me, this isn't the first time.

MM: Don't worry Shishi-chan, you still have Suzuka.

Shishi and Suzuka: She's one of THEM.

DF: Deal with it. I have to daily.

MM: Not really. You see me weekly.

DF: True, but between you, CC, and Gali-chan, it's daily.

Mokuba: Lets play hide-and-go-seek!

MM: Only if there's major bishounen making-out-ness.

DF: -.- Ignore her. We can play hide-and-go-seek.

Kaiba: -.- I'm not playing.

Yuugi: Please?

Yami: Why not?

Kaiba: Because its hide-and-go-seek.

Yami: Duh.

Mokuba: Pweease? 'puppy-dog eyes'

Kaiba: That's degrading.

DF: We can blackmail you, you know.

MM: Or we'll ship you off to our friend Missy.

Kaiba: I fail to see the problem.

DF: She's a Kaiba fangirl. An extremely obsessive one. Who has all the authoress power that we do.

MM: Even though she's not the authoress of this fic. Or even in this fic. But she does have fics, so I guess she has authoress power over them, and –

DF: I think he gets it. So, are you in or out?

Kaiba: -.- I'll get you for this….

NEXT CHAPTER: HIDE AND GO SEEK

DF: Sorry for the long wait, but 8th grade has been hell. At least we managed to get the fic up.

MM: Um… Oh! I have an announcement: At Ushicon next week, Karasu's English voice will be there. So… um… yeah… I just randomly thought of that since Lunar wanted Karasu in the fic. He'll have more lines next time. There's not really any yaoi in this chapter cuz DF was being mean. And will someone help me achieve my goal of finding the angstiest shounen-ai couple EVER? PLEASE??!

Now for reviewer responses:

Hiei Plushy Obsesser: Hey! Sorry you couldn't be in the fic more, but we have too many characters! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Rose Spirit: We updated! And you're in it! Yay!

Quicksilver Foxx: ….I remember that review. We should try to kill Baka-chan's computer again sometime…. (MM: I DISAGREE! ROE TGUI32Q80 TR48Q438 T I HAVE KILLED-ISH DF'S COMPUTER. EXCEPT… NOT…)

It's not mine. Hah.

Matt: You can die and burn in hell if you don't like the fic. Or you can just refrain from reading it. Your choice.

Lunar Drariolf: You're in the story! (MM: I'm sure you've figured that out by now.) I didn't have much on your personality though, so email me at if you have any problems. Oh, and we had every OC be human for simplicity's sake. Sorry.


End file.
